villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Facilier (Descendants)
NOTE: The article details Dr. Facilier as depicted from the "Descendants" franchise- including the films, books and television series for information on the mainstream version see here Dr. Facilier is a supporting antagonist in the Descendants franchise. He first appears as the secondary antagonist in the first novel Isle of the Lost, an unseen but often mentioned character in Descendants: Wicked World and the novels as well as a supporting character in Descendants 3. He was portrayed by Jamal Sims in the films, who also provided the choreography in the third film. Biography Backstory ''Isle of The Lost'' Following his death in The Princess & The Frog, Facilier was resurrected and banished forever to the Isle of The Lost. During this time he impregnated at least one woman and was granted two daughters one of whom he named Freddie. At one point in his imprisonment, he made a name for himself as the headmaster of the villainous academy Dragon Hall and favoured Mal over all of his other students due to her exceeding his expectations of wickedness. Roughly a third of the way into the book he helps Mal locate the Isle of the Doomed in order for her to retrieve her mother's staff and betray and kill her accomplices Evie, Carlos De Vil and Jay for her evil assignment. Upon her return Mal turns out to have bonded with the three much to Facilier and Maleficent's disappointment and she fails her assignment. ''Descendants:Wicked World'' Throughout the animated series he is shown to own a voodoo shop where his daughter Freddie works as well as being Dragon Hall's headmaster. He is mentioned several times by Freddie. She first brings him up when she tells King Ben that her father would often gift her poppets much to his horror. He is next brought up when Freddie tells Mal during the hunt for her jewel that Facilier was infamous in the Isle for constantly stealing items from his fellow villains such as Judge Claude Frollo's hat. He also hid Mal's jewel inside of a blue porcelain necklace. ''Return to The Isle of The Lost'' In this novel Facilier, is only mentioned once when Freddie briefly mentions that he supposedly has quite a temper. ''Descendants 3'' Facilier is set to appear in this upcoming film in an unknown role. Trivia *This version is far less psychopathic than his original counterpart. Interestingly, from all the Disney Villains seen in the Descendants film series, Facilier is one of the few villains to have a good relationship with his daughter, as Celia and him are depicted in the third film to really get along, presenting this incarnation of Dr. Facilier more sympathetic. **However, this Facilier is implied to have abused his daughter Freddie at some point according to an exchange she had with Jay in the second novel. Navigation Category:Male Category:Voodoo Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Disciplinarians Category:Unseen Category:Enigmatic Category:Descendants Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Live Action Villains